The Return of Nightmare Moon
by Aceon
Summary: sequel to Full Moon Rising. Dark Flame and Queen Chrysalis teem up to take Celestia down and bring night eternal.
1. Allience of Darkness

**The Return of Nightmare Moon.**

Dark Flame stirred from his deep sleep. Once again the light of day had awakened him from his dreams.

"Curse that infernal sun." he moaned. He covered his eyes with his mane. It was no use; his translucent mane offered no protection from the suns light. That cursed orb of light had forced him to become active during the day instead of the night her preferred. He sighed aloud and then opened his eyes and stood up. The sun had just risen. It was probably around nine o' clock. The rays filtered down through the dense leaves of the trees making the whole forest seem to have a green tint to it. In some places the yellow light managed to penetrate the canopy unopposed. These formed sun beams in which tiny insects danced like fairies in the suns warmth. Birds sang in the branches and fluttered overhead. They annoyed him; he liked bats and owls much better than these vocal flyers.

He strolled alone through the dense woods and thought to himself. He thought about his mother. It had been a month since he had last seen her and he STILL had not found a way to turn her back into her former self. This frustrated him more than anything; he felt like he had not kept his promise to her.

He finally reached his destination; a small, babbling brook that flowed through a grove of wild apple trees. It formed a loop around a small island were the best apples grew. He jumped in with a tremendous splash. The water was cold, he liked it. He swam around in the cool, flowing water; it was well over his head. He swam around the loop about ten times then got out of the water and shook off like a dog. He felt refreshed and awake. He used his telekinesis to pick three apple trees completely bare of apples and ate all of them. He needed a lot of food to feed his massive body. It took him about ten minutes to do so.

He wiped his mouth and stretched his wings. He flapped and lifted himself from the ground. The winds blew the trees around like blades of grass. He slowly soared over the forest looking for a place that he could spend the next week. This had become part of his routine; he would fly over the forest to find his next home. He had to constantly move around to avoid being captured by the Royal Guard. He gazed downwards; there was a small cave in a grove of pine trees.

"That will do." he sighed to himself. He landed with a soft thud, stirring up some leaves in the process. He walked up to the cave entrance and fired a blast of purple flams inside to kill anything that might be inside. A dragon had taught him to do this the hard way the first night he spent in the forest. Confident that nothing had survived he walked inside to survey his new home. It was dark and cool and wet; just like most caves. Most importantly it was secluded; no pony would find him while he was staying there.

Suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded like talking.

"Who's there?" he yelled. No answer. "Speak up!" he commanded. Still no answer. He closed his emerald eyes and listened. He heard it again; it was coming from outside the cave.

He exited the cave into the blinding sun light. He covered his face with his hoof and squinted his eyes for a few seconds. After about ten seconds he could see; he couldn't see anyone as he looked around; only the forest that surrounded him.

"Curse that Celestia!" said an angry feminine voice; it was coming from behind a patch of raspberry bushes. Dark Flame stuck his immense head through the leaves to get a peek at the source of the voice. It was a Changeling!

She was no normal Changeling; she was about Celestia's height (Much too tall for a Changeling), she had a crooked horn jutting out from her forehead, (Changelings don't have horns), she had a crown like growth coming out from the top of her head, and she had a bluish-white mane (Changelings don't have manes). Her eyes were also different from that of a normal Changeling, they were glowing emerald green, much like his own, and also like his eyes they had vertical pupils (Changeling eyes are normally blue with no pupils). She was obviously a Changeling because of her tattered insect wings, her long, white vampire teeth, black skin, and her legs that were filled with holes. She sat talking to herself among the berry bushes.

"Hello." Dark Flame greeted her kindly. She whipped around quickly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked angrily, barring her vampire-like teeth at him.

"I didn't mean to startle you if I did. My name is Dark Flame, son of Queen Nightmare Moon. I couldn't help but over hear you and can't help but wonder what qualms you could have with Celestia?" he asked calmly.

"Why do you?" she asked, still angry.

"Yes, she put some sort of a curse on my mother." he said sadly, lowering his head.

"It appears we share a common enemy then." she said happily, looking at him seductively with her large green eyes. She didn't seem the least bit intimidated by Dark Flame's massive size.

"Oh no you don't." said Dark Flame raising his head and looking down upon her. "I KNOW that Changelings feed off the love of another to gain power. Well you can't have any of mine." she looked down disappointed; she was starving to death. "BUT" she looked up again. "If you join forces with me and help me free my mother, you can feed off of the love of FIVE ponies at once! AND I will even give you half of Equestria!" he announced happily.

"HA! Is that ALL!" she laughed, showing her huge teeth. "I am QUEEN of the Changelings! You can offer me NOTHING of value." she lied.

"Fine, starve then." said Dark Flame plainly as he walked off.

"Uh, fine." she sighed. Dark Flame smiled evilly, his plan had worked. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Welcome aboard Miss?"

"Queen Chrysalis." she said plainly.

"Well Queen Chrysalis, welcome aboard. Celestia won't know what hit her." he shook her hoof and smiled devilishly.

"You know Dark Flame, this could be the start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship." she smiled evilly as they shook hooves.


	2. The Appearence of False Twilight

**The Return of Nightmare Moon Part 2**

"Just what did you have in mind?" asked Chrysalis.

"Well… I was thinking that you could disguise yourself as that purple pony; the barer of the Element of Magic. Feed off of the love of her friends and use her access to the Canterlot Archives to find a way to reverse the elements to free my mother. Then we can use our powers to defeat Celestia and set my mother free." he said plainly and smiled evilly, feeling ever so clever.

"Wow, clever talker AND a genius." she said happily.

"Thanks." he said proudly.

Later, under cover of darkness, they flew. They flew as high as they could to avoid being seen, there was complete silence between them, save for the buzzing of her insect wings and the eagle like flap of his. They were over Pony Ville, a thick layer of clouds would aid in their stealth. They descended as quickly as possible, the frigid air stung their faces and made their eyes water. After about half a minute of diving they broke through the thick soup of clouds. They flew quickly towards the library, landing in the middle of the street; they quickly but with the silence of a butterfly's wing beat, picked the lock and entered the library.

It was black as pitch inside, not a problem for they both could see in the dark. They moved past the vast shelves of books and headed directly for the spiraling, wooden stairs. They silently ran up the stairs and found a locked wooden door at the top. They turned to each other and smiled fiendishly, Chrysalis's teeth glowed in the dark. Using his magic, Dark Flame unlocked the door.

"Why didn't you do that down there instead of having ME pick the lock?" Chrysalis hissed, her emerald eyes practically glowing in the darkness.

"Sssshhh! You'll wake her." whispered dark Flame angrily. Chrysalis rolled her eyes but he was too focused to notice.

He slowly nudged open the door. It creaked on its handles; Dark Flame winced but looking inside, found that neither of the houses occupants had even twitched. The dragon lay in his dog bed at the foot of the pony's bed. Chrysalis entered the room and immediately fired off a green, goo like substance from her horn that cocooned him. He never woke and was instantly paralyzed. They could see the blue, star covered sheets, rising and falling with each breath that the pony took. They moved silently as ghosts to the foot of her bed. She stirred and they held their breath, she simply rolled over, still sleeping. Chrysalis glued her mouth and she jolted awake. Her muffle screams were silenced when Dark Flame used his magic to put her back to sleep.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes, she had no idea what had happened, it all took place so quickly. She did not know where she was, she only knew that it was cold, damp, and smelled funny. She suddenly realized that she couldn't move her feet! They were glued to the ground by some kind of green, silk like substance. Then she realized where she was, in a cave. Her thoughts raced, "Someone kidnapped me. They glued my feet to the floor and left me in a cave. Who did this and why?" Poor Twilight was scared out of her mind.

"She's awake." said a cold and familiar voice. It was Queen Chrysalis!

"Well well well, good to see you again Twilight." said another voice evilly. It was Dark Flame. Twilight's eyes adjusted and she could see them both standing near the mouth of the cave.

"I bet you're wondering why we've brought you here." he said.

"Y-y-yes." Twilight stammered. She was very worried; her two biggest enemies had her by herself in a dark cave.

"DON'T TELL HER THE PLAN!" growled Chrysalis turning to Dark Flame.

"It's not like she will be able to do anything from her cocoon." said Dark Flame plainly.

"You're right." said Chrysalis coldly turning to Twilight.

"What?" gasped Twilight. Her heart was pounding in her chest; her eyes were wild and filled with fear. She stood shivering in the dark shadows of her captors.

"Well you see." said Dark Flame menacingly as he slowly circled Twilight. She tried to follow him with her head but each time she reached a certain point she couldn't see him. "Chrysalis and I have decided that she will take your place. She will feed off the love of your friends and search the Canterlot achieves to find a way to reverse the Elements of Harmony. Once she has we will DESTROY Celestia and free my mother! Then darkness will reign FOREVER!" After he had finished they broke into maniacal laughter which terrified the already traumatized Twilight.

"My friends will stop you!" shouted Twilight angrily.

"What a hopeful but utterly ridiculous sentiment." said Chrysalis, rolling her eyes.

"You wait and see!" growled Twilight, now more angry than afraid.

"I hate to cut things short but time's up." said Dark Flame. The cocoon that started around Twilight's feet grew over her; encasing and paralyzing her.

The two villains stood and laughed. Chrysalis transformed herself into Twilight and left the cave, leaving Dark Flame to plan his vision for the world.


	3. False Twilight

**The Return of Nightmare Moon Part 3**

Chrysalis arrived at the library at about thirty minutes of walking. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She turned on the lights. Before her she saw thousands of books of every shape, size, and color. In the center of this vast library was a globe on a golden stand. She walked over to it, her hooves making a light thumping sound on the wooden floor. She carefully rotated it so as to see every detail of the circular map. She thought about which half of the planet that she wanted.

It would have to wait; she had to find a photo album or something so that she would not appear suspicious when she confronted Twilight's friends. She looked around her and saw a purple book on a cherry coffee table. She opened it. On the inside was a collage of photos; each was labeled and dated. She looked pensively at one of them. A pink pony was popping up out of a large white cake. She was surrounded by several others; all wearing party hats. It was labeled, "Pinkie Pie's birthday party." Chrysalis decided that it was a good idea to search the rest of the album and memorize the names of all of Twilight's friends.

After she had finished her eyes were strained from reading. She was starving and could not wait to feed off of the love of those five pathetic ponies. She continued to look around the library. She looked at pictures of Twilight's family and friends that were set upon an oak shelf. She came upon a picture of Celestia laid into a solid silver frame, decorated with vines and flowers.

"That HAS got to go." hissed Chrysalis (using Twilight's voice of course). She threw the picture to the ground and she stomped on it; the glass made a crunching sound under her foot.

A thick roll of paper caught her eye. She walked over to the table that it was set on and gingerly unrolled it. It was MUCH longer than she had expected. The title said that it was her check list for the month. She found the date of the next day. At nine o' clock she had to meet Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Carousel Boutique to plan a party for Fluttershy to celebrate the opening of her new pet sitting business. After that she had to help Applejack and Rainbow Dash build a new barn for Sweet Apple Acres at eleven thirty. She shuddered at the thought of manual labor, it disgusted her. Then she had to get together with all of them for dinner at six; with lots of studying in between each event.

"My, she lives a busy life." said Chrysalis to herself.

Chrysalis looked at the clock, it was eleven. She needed to rest up for tomorrow. She walked slowly up the winding staircase to bed. She pulled the covers back and got in; it was soft and warm. She slept better than she had in months.


	4. A Changeling in Ponyville

**The Return of Nightmare Moon Part 4**

The alarm woke her up buzzing at eight. She groaned and rolled over but she knew she had to get up. She turned the alarm off, wiped the sleep out of her eyes, pushed the sheets aside, and got out of bed. The room was much more colorful than she had thought. The walls were bright purple, almost neon. Beside the bed on an oak nightstand was a sapphire lamp with golden stars on the body and shade. Flowers of many colors on shelves in the room and on the adjacent balcony helped to bring life to the room.

After taking a moment to enjoy her new home and brush her long, violet mane, Chrysalis started to walk downstairs when she caught sight of Spike cocooned in his bed. She gazed at the long strands of green silk that entombed the tiny dragon as she thought. She liked him the way he was, silent. However, she knew that she would have to let him out or Twilight's friends would ask questions and eventually discover the truth. She leaned over him and with a flash of her horn; she melted the silk off of him. He sprang to life.

"GAH! Oh, Twilight. I had the strangest dream." he said frightfully.

"I'm sure you did." she said coldly.

"Don't you wanna know what it was about?" he asked curiously.

"Not really." she said irritably walking down the stairs.

"You okay Twilight?" he asked with worry detectable in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" she said quickly. She continued to walk down the stairs with Spike running behind her.

"You seem a little …grumpy today." he said cautiously. They were now in the kitchen and she was walking towards the door.

"Don't be ridiculous." she said in a mean voice. "Eat your breakfast then clean all of the shelves." she ordered.

"But we just cleaned YESTERDAY." he said raising his eyebrow. He was confused yesterday was cleaning day; Twilight NEVER scheduled cleaning day on Monday. It was always Wednesday and Sunday NEVER any other day.

"I think it still looks DIRTY." she said plainly looking down upon him. She thought him so inferior to her.

"Will the schedule allow it?" he said curiously.

"Sure it will! Now I'm off." she said cheerfully; she was happy to get away from him.

"Wait, aren't YOU going to eat breakfast?" he asked.

"Already did." she said sharply as she headed for the door.

She opened and slammed the door behind her leaving Spike to do all of the cleaning. She looked out at the town. The buildings were large and colorful. Ponies of every size and color walked through the dirt streets of the village. The sky was a brilliant blue; not a cloud in sight.

"You're up early!" squeaked a bouncy voice.

Chrysalis turned to see a pink mare with poofy hair, blue eyes, and three balloons as a cutie mark. She bounced in place looking cheerfully at "Twilight".

"Hi um…Pinkie Pie. Um, how are you today?" Chrysalis said awkwardly, trying to sound friendly. Pinkie took no notice of this and continued to bounce in place.

"I'm GREAT!" she chirped still bouncing. "And I've got some great ideas for the party! What do you think about animal shaped balloons?"

"I think that sounds…lovely." she felt like she was going to puke.

"YAY! I can't wait! See you at nine!" Pinkie practically yelled and darted off. Chrysalis let out a sigh of relief.

She walked slowly toward the town center. In the middle of the intersection there was a giant clock that resembled Ben Big. It read eight fifty. Chrysalis suddenly realized that she would be late if she didn't hurry. Not wanting to loose character by being late, she dashed towards Carousel Boutique, knocking over anyone that got in her path.

"MOVE IT!" she shouted.

She arrived just on time. The building did resemble a carousel in shape; it was two stories tall and was pink and blue, just like cotton candy. Chrysalis caught her breath and brushed her mane so that she looked presentable. She gently opened the wooden doors and stepped inside.

The inside was very colorful. The walls were each a different color, blue, purple, pink. It was filled with mannequins, some were bare, and others wore Rarity's latest designs. Rarity was working furiously on a wedding dress in the middle of the room. She didn't even notice "Twilight"; she was completely absorbed in what she was doing. She worked like a machine, stitching, snipping, and musing over this project. The dress was solid white, with a long train. A spotlight above it made it practically glow. It glittered and sparkled as Rarity hustled and bustled about it humming to herself and saying things like, "That's not right" and "Perfect!"

Chrysalis was starting to get annoyed. She wanted to get this meeting over with and get away from Pinkie Pie. Luckily Pinkie was not there yet.

"Ahem!" Chrysalis coughed as she stood near the door.

"Be with you in a minute Twi, these threads are soooo tricky to work with!" said Rarity not looking up. This annoyed Chrysalis, who was used to getting everything her way. She sat and sulked where she was.

Pinkie Pie suddenly burst through the door carrying a large cardboard box. It was filled to the brim with balloons and party hats of every color and style.

"Hi girls! I'm HERE!" she chimed as she sat down the box and began to bounce about the room.

"Finished!" declared Rarity as she put down her sowing kit and stepped back to admire her work. "Now, let's get to that party planning shall we?"

Pinkie dug in the box and laid out animal shaped balloons, among other things.

"I was thinking that we could surprise Fluttershy at her house tomorrow." chirped Pinkie excitedly.

"Oh dear, are you sure that's such a good idea Pinkie Pie?" asked Rarity with a voice of concern.

"What do you mean?" asked Pinkie. She stopped bouncing after hearing Rarity's question.

"Well I mean she is so shy dear. Do you think it is a good idea to stress her by scaring her?"

"We won't scare her." said Pinkie plainly.

"If you surprise her you will." said Rarity. "She doesn't handle them well, you know that."

"You're right." sighed Pinkie, lowering her head. "BUT WHAT ABOUT THE BALLOONS?" she shouted, jumping back to life.

"Lovely. When do we set up?" said Rarity sweetly as she analyzed all of the balloons and streamers.

"Well since it's not going to be a surprise we need to ask Fluttershy that." said Pinkie cheerfully.

"What do you think Twilight?" asked Rarity. Chrysalis had actually fallen to sleep. Upon hearing Rarity she snapped out of it.

"Oh, lovely." she said irritably.

"Are you okay Twilight?' asked Pinkie in her usual bouncy manner.

"Yeah, why?" she growled.

"Well, you seem a little….irritable this morning." Pinkie said cautiously.

"You do dear…is something the matter." questioned Rarity.

"Nothing at all." said Chrysalis with a fake smile and fake happy tone of voice.

"Oh, okay!" chirped Pinkie.

"You're _SURE_?" inquired Rarity.

"Yes…what time is it?" said Chrysalis changing the subject. She really wasn't fine. She was irritated with Pinkie Pie.

"Eleven fifteen." said Rarity.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE! BY GIRLS!" exclaimed Chrysalis as she bolted out the door leaving Rarity and Pinkie Pie standing awkwardly in the boutique.

She barreled down the dirt path to Sweet Apple Acres. She felt more powerful than she had since the Shining Armor incident. The plan was working; she had been successful in feeding off of the love of two of Twilight's friends. The wind in her mane felt good; she felt alive. She was so caught up in her own little world that she nearly passed up Sweet Apple Acres.

She turned into the white, wooden gate that was the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres. Chrysalis stood in awe. She had never seen so many apple trees. They covered the land with a dense green with bits of red and yellow scattered about it. In the middle of this dense orchard was the farm house and what must have been the place the new barn was to be built. The house was a simple, two story, farm house with white shutters.

"Howdy Twilight!" came Applejack's voice from the concrete slab that was to be the barns foundation.

"Hi, Applejack!" said Chrysalis with a fake smile, trying to look and sound as friendly as possible. She trotted up the hill toward Applejack.

"You're five minutes late. Where ya been?" asked Applejack as she laid out hammers and other construction equipment like drills, screws, and nails out on a mat in front of her.

"With Pinkie Pie."

"Say no more." said Applejack irritably.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" asked Chrysalis eagerly. She couldn't wait to start feeding off of their love.

"Supposed to be tellin' Big Macintosh to bring the boards over here." she said, glancing around for Rainbow.

To Applejack's horror, Rainbow Dash appeared out of a storage shed carrying a very weighty load of two by fours. She grunted and struggled with the load. She was different from how Chrysalis remembered her; she looked weak, her wings and most of her chest and front legs were wrapped in bandages.

"RAINBOW!" shouted Applejack. She darted over and took the heavy load from Rainbow. "You KNOW what the doctor told you!" she scolded. "NO heavy lifting!"

"But I'm BORED! What am I supposed to do, sit there?" complained Rainbow Dash.

"Ya can use the hammer an' drill but NO heavy lifting!"

"Augh! FINE!" said Rainbow pouting.

"Atta girl." said Applejack cheerfully. "Now let's build this barn!" she declared.

"Yeah! Sounds like, uh, fun!" shouted Chrysalis with a nervous laugh.

Hours past and their hard work was finally done. The large, red barn stood proudly before them.

"If you would excuse me." said Chrysalis panting. "I need to go and get ready for dinner."

"Alright. See ya later!" called Applejack as Chrysalis turned to walk off without saying goodbye. Rainbow Dash thought this strange but chose not to say anything.

At six she strolled into Sugar Cube Corner. Everyone was already there waiting for her.

"Hi Twilight." came Fluttershy's quiet voice.

"Hello!" said Chrysalis happily. She was in a terrific mood. She felt stronger than she had when she fed off of Shining Armor.

"You look better!" proclaimed Pinkie Pie happily.

"I FEEL better!" said Chrysalis, she was very, very happy with her power.

"That's good dear." said Rarity cheerfully. "I was a little worried about you." she added. Chrysalis didn't react.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Dandelion sandwiches!" cheered Pinkie Pie as she pulled out a huge plate of them from nowhere.

"Oh, great!" lied Chrysalis. She suddenly regretted coming. Her expression changed from happy to fear. She couldn't eat normal food!

"You okay Sugercube?" asked Applejack. She was worried; "Twilight" had turned a ghastly shade of green.

"I'm fine!" she suddenly snapped. Fluttershy sunk deep in her chair in fear.

"You don't look so good." pointed out Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe you should go home and rest dear. There's always next week." said Rarity.

"Rest, yes. I guess I need rest!" she said as she strolled out the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." her friends all said simultaneously.

On the way out she heard them saying that something was wrong with her. They said she wasn't acting like herself. Applejack said that it was probably due to over studying, they all agreed to this and they would each tell her something about it the next day.

Chrysalis got worried, they were getting suspicious. She dashed to the library to get some sleep; and hopefully, see Dark Flame and tell him about her friends' suspicions.


	5. Dark Flame's orders

**The Return of Nightmare Moon Part 5**

Chrysalis opened the door of the library and stepped inside. It was dark in there; Spike must have already gone to sleep. She flipped on the lights. She jumped back; standing in the middle of the room was Dark Flame.

"Good evening." he said cheerfully as he looked over the book shelves.

"Hey." she said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" She wanted to see him tonight but did not expect him to be waiting for her.

"Can't I stop in to see how my favorite Changeling's mission is going?" he asked, turning toward her.

"Of course you can." she said happily. "Wait, where's Spike?" she asked urgently glancing around.

"Don't worry. I put him in a trance. He'll wake up in an hour or two and won't remember a thing." he said villainously pointing to a book shelf. Spike stood erect with a dust rag in his hand and a glazed, dead, look in his eyes.

"Wonderful." she said happily. "But" she sighed lowering her head. "I think that Twilight's friends are getting suspicious of me. What are we to do?"

"This is most troublesome." he said in deep thought. "You must find a way to reverse the Elements as soon as possible!" he ordered.

"How?" she asked.

"Go to the Canterlot Archives tomorrow. Find a way." he ordered with a fiery look in his, huge, violet eyes.

"And what will YOU be doing?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"The same thing I have been doing this whole time; recruiting the youth of Equestria for our new army." he said with and evil laugh.

"YOU WILL GET REPORTED!" she shrieked.

"No I won't. The youth of this country are stupid and easily swayed. I already have 300 college students signed up."

"That's great!" she cheered. He smiled and told her goodbye. Then he transformed into a cloud of smoke that looked just like his mane. It glittered and sparkled and flew out of an open window.

Chrysalis looked about the room. She looked over the book shelves with a white glove. Not a speck of dust was found.

"The dragon did well." she smiled and she climbed the stairs to bed.


	6. Luna's Nightmare, The Plan

**The Return of Nightmare Moon Part 6**

Luna walked through the royal garden. It was dawn and the birds had begun to sing their cheerful songs. Dew covered everything. The sun made it glow like tiny golden fires incased in spheres of liquid gold. The garden was filled with green shrubs and red roses.

Her sapphire blue eyes were filled with tears. She had the nightmare again. She was tortured by it ever since Dark Flame had disappeared. It was awful; she could not hold back tears whenever she thought of it. She would be in a room surrounded by the bodies of guards, Twilight and her friends, and her half dead sister. Dark Flame would stand over her with the Elements. He would use them on her and she would double in size, her eyes would turn from sapphire blue with normal pupils to crimson with vertical pupils, she would gain silver armor and her mane cut would change from flowing to sleek. She would laugh evilly and finish off her sister. After this Luna would always wake up screaming and gasping for air. She could not stand the thought of being turned back into a monster.

"Luna?" came the compassionate voice of Celestia. "Luna my sister, why are you up so early?" she said gently.

Luna lowered her head and closed her eyes. As she did a shimmering, silver tear fell from her face and mingled with the morning dew on the ground.

"The nightmare again?" ask Celestia quietly. Luna made no sounds, she just nodded her head. She then broke into sobs. She cried and cried. Celestia walked over to her and embraced her with her neck and wings. Luna turned into Celestia, burying her face in her sisters white fur. A guard came to investigate the sobs and saw what was happening. He smiled at Celestia, she smiled back and he walked on his way.

"Luna, it's okay." said Celestia.

"No it's not! I'm a monster!" she cried with the words coming out in between sobs.

"You are not a monster. He won't harm you." said Celestia reassuringly.

"Yes he will! He will find a way!"

"Not if he is robbed of his dark power." said Celestia.

"What?" said Luna looking up into her sisters smiling face. She stopped crying.

"I am going to get Twilight and her friends to use the Elements on HIM." Celestia said in a very intellectual manner. She was still holding her sister who was currently drying the tears around her eyes and sniffling.

"How are you going to find him?" asked Luna as eagerly as she could given the current situation. She was happy that Celestia had come up with a plan to tame her son. He would be free, he would learn to love and fulfill his calling in life.

"Draw him out." said Celestia plainly, she released Luna from the hug.

"HOW?" asked Luna curiously.

"What does he want?" asked Celestia.

"For night to last forever and for me to be a monster." Luna said sarcastically.

"He wants me DEAD." said Celestia plainly. "I'll go to Pony Ville unguarded with Twilight and her friends hiding somewhere. It will be too good an opportunity to pass up. He WILL show up to confront me and when he does he's ours."

"How is he going to find out you're there?" asked Luna.

"I'll announce it, he's bond to hear it from someone."

"You're either brave or crazy." laughed Luna.

"Probably a little of both." said Celestia, also laughing. "I'll tell Twilight when she comes to the Archives later today. Don't worry Luna; we'll get you REAL son back."

Luna smiled and turned away.

"Thank you my sister." she said as she walked back in the direction of her bed chamber to get some much needed sleep.


	7. The Way

**The Return of Nightmare Moon Part 7**

Chrysalis awoke, once again to the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock. She felt like smashing it into a million plastic fragments but she had to get up or her dreams of world domination might be lost. She pushed the sheets aside and stretched; her spine popped as she did so. She forced herself out of bed.

Her feet hit the cold floor and she walked over to her bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. The cool water helped to wake her from her dazed state. She walked over to the dark wooden bureau and brushed her dark purple mane.

"Spike?" she called in a rather giddy tone.

"Huh?" said Spike drowsily looking up from his bed.

"I'll be late coming home; don't wait up for Me." she said happily and she dashed down the stairs and out the door leaving spike to stay in his warm bed.

After a long walk, boring train ride, and an unnecessary security check she was in. Never before had she seen so many books in one place. The shelves must have been forty feet tall! There was no telling how long they were. The air smelled of paper, the room was lighted by several crystal chandeliers. Books of all sizes and colors covered every wall.

She wandered around the ever winding labyrinth of books until she found what she had searched for; the section on the Elements of Harmony. It was behind a huge wooden door. Two white unicorns with gold armor and spears stood in front of the mighty door. Their faces were blank, they stood silently, unblinking. They reminded Chrysalis of statues. She bravely approached the door. They crossed their spears in front of her with a metallic clank.

"What is the meaning of this!" she demanded looking, each of the guards in the eye.

"Oh, sorry Twilight. Didn't recognize you hehe." they said nervously parting before her. She didn't respond, just walked through the door.

Before her, on a crystal pedestal sat an ancient text. Suddenly a dark, luminous cloud flew out from within the pages. It glided in front of her and synthesized into Dark Flame.

"Couldn't stay away from me could you?" asked Chrysalis affectionately.

"I'm not amused. Celestia has a plan to destroy me. Hurry up and find that reversal function." he said rather angrily and he glided out under the door.

"So snippy. At least he's cute." said Chrysalis to herself.

She opened the heavy text. Dust flew from the cover; no one had touched it in ages obviously. She flipped through the passages until the words; "Two dark hearts" caught her eyes.

She read the passage. "When two dark hearts take hold of the elements, they become the Elements of Disharmony and take on the opposite effect."

"It only takes too? Perfect!" Chrysalis said evilly to herself.

Suddenly Princess Celestia burst into the room.

"Twilight!" she exclaimed. "We need you and the Elements at once!" This is what Chrysalis had been waiting for. She and Celestia dashed off to the chamber where the Elements where kept.


End file.
